Talk:Wolfenstein 3D
Dog Food I remember browsing through the source code one day and found that the internal name for the dog food was Alpo. Not sure if this is anything worthwhile however. 07:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : That level of detail is a bit much for a one-article summary, but you might try the Wolfenstein Wiki. Ryan W 18:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) BJ's Face I have in fact seen the name of this game's protagonist spelled several different ways; this, however, is the one currently in use on id's web page. Ryan W 21:12, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :It's spelled Blazkowicz there now, as well as RTCW's official site. CODOR 18:00, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Has it been confirmed by id that the Doomguy's face was based on B.J's? I know they look similar but if it hasn't been confirmed I don't think the article should say that the Doomguys face was based on it but still notice the similarity. -- TheDarkArchon 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC) I remember hearing (probably through an interview somewhere) that small parts of the Doom source code were copied from the Wolf3D source and largely unaltered - In other words, that there are parts of Wolf3D source still used in the Doom source. I also remember hearing the same for Doom to Quake. Does anybody know of a resource that might show examples of this re-used code between games, short of exhaustively searching all game sources? I think it'd be interesting to see what parts of Wolf3D lives on in Doom aside from homages in game content... (Zaximus, too lazy to log in) 193.38.170.65 17:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) My revert While I'm learning that the enter key is not the apostrphe key, I'll say something about that. Shadowcaster is NOT based on the wolfenstein engine. It uses a few concepts but it's completly different. Along with the common misconception that Doom's engine is based on the shadowcaster engine this isn't true at all. It's a completly different engine --InsanityBringer 22:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, the engine used in Shadowcaster was developed by Carmack in between Wolf3D and Doom. It was a sort of "research prototype" as he refined some old technology and developed new ones. Compared to Wolf, SC features textured flats, different ceiling heights (usually not at the same time, but it can change in real time), a sky, light diminishing, and the Raven Software touch (terrain effects, some sort of scripting, hub system, inventory, flight, etc.). Compared to Doom, it doesn't feature elevation changes, non-orthogonal walls, or the possibility to have both a sky and different ceilings in the same map. And, of course and unfortunately, the data format is completely different from both games. As a curiosity, there's one level that features ceiling slopes. It's the only level where you see two different ceiling heights at the same time. The slopes are a bit buggy in their appearance. -- 11:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Protagonist's name I've realised something interesting about the name of the protagonist. Compare the two names: William "B.J." Blazkowicz - Wolf 3d Billy Blaze (Commander Keen) I don't know if anybody else has noticed this yet. --Phlum 11:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :You're far from being the first. Here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Commander_Keen#Characters --Gez 12:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for telling me :D Phlum 15:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC)